


Death's Chosen Childe

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Goddess Hecate decided to give Harry and Hermione somewhat of a second chance? A chance to live their lives without the weight of a prophecy on their shoulders? Well when Hecate gives them this choice things start to snowball downhill real fast! Eventually they both get caught up in the crazy world that is the Greek Pantheon! Follow Harry and Hermione as they find love, family, and friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death's Camp

**Author's Note:**

> So! I finally got to posting this story onto AO3! I'm currently in the process of writing the seventh chapter! Hopefully you guys on AO3 enjoy this story of mine!

The area surrounding him was a complete disaster and warzone. There were bodies strewn all over the place, some corpses missing body parts, others being turned into meat chunks. If the sight wasn't normal to Harry he'd figured he'd be puking right now but since it was he didn't. Though it could have been also the fact that he was paying more attention to the body in front of him. It was a pale snakelike man with barely any nose, red eyes, and a screaming stone like expression etched onto its face. This man was Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. While the battle with the man lasted only a few minutes it seemed like hours to Harry. Why shouldn't it have, considering the months he had spent hunting the Horcruxes with his friends Hermione and Ron had felt like an entire lifetime to him. But thankfully the war was over, Harry could rest easy now.

"I can't believe that it's finally over Harry." A feminine voice spoke from behind him.

Harry immediately turned around to see who it was and found that it was Hermione. Harry scuffed his foot forward, kicking a rock in the process, a smile forming on his face.

"Me neither, this whole battle is finally over and we can get on with our lives." Harry said with a chuckle.

"That is completely true young ones." A melodious voice suddenly spoke, prompting Harry and Hermione to quickly turn around.

The voice that spoke those words was a beautiful woman. She wore dark robes that seemed to flow into the shadows behind her. Her hair was a lovely dark blonde that was tied neatly into a ponytail and on her back were two torches that didn't seem to catch any of her clothing on fire. Harry was the first one to speak.

"W-who are you?" Harry said, the Elder Wand in his hand and aimed at the woman, who only chuckled in response.

"My, my you have a lot of spunk childe to directly ask me my name. Names have power little one." She started, as she slowly walked towards them with a smirk on her face.

The woman nonchalantly waved her arm and three chairs and a table appeared right in front of them with tea and crumpets on the table and then sat down. Harry and Hermione where utterly shocked at her display of wandless magic and the fact she conjured food, something that goes against the exception of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration.

"How, how did you do that it's impossible to conjure food with magic." Hermione said, her mind going at a mile a minute.

"Oh, that? You mortals seem to think that magic has limits. Come on have a seat." She said, patting the chairs near her.

Hermione and Harry reluctantly complied and sat at the table and took a sip of the tea.

"Now my young ones, I have an offer for you. Though my offer should be better accepted if I tell you who I am. I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, and the Mist that hides our world from the mundane." She announced.

"Wait! You want us to believe you're the Matron Goddess of the entire Magical society?" Hermione said, before Harry could even get a word in.

"The fact that I conjured food should be proof enough." Hecate said with smirk.

"So even if we believe you what is this offer you have for us?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

Hecate clapped her hands together.

"Oh yes! Well you see, I have a minor title as well due to my title as the goddess of crossroads. I can see paths of things to be and from what I see, there is going to be dark times coming." She said with a frown etched on her face.

"Wait, your offer is another war!?" Harry yelled, before Hermione calmed him down.

"Yes, but let me explain. The King of The Gods' symbol of power, his lightning bolt, has been stolen. I feel as if this is part of a bigger plot. Don't fear however, this war will be nothing like the one you have been through. There will be deaths but not on the level your war had." Hecate explained as she conjured a packet of sugar out of nowhere.

"You humans always come up with the most interesting things, packaged sugar." She said mirthfully as she stirred it into her tea.

Hermione and Harry just stared at the Magic Goddess as she did this.

"So wait what will our job be in this war?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that. Well you see I needed two demigods that were unclaimed and under my domain. You two happened to be the strongest and the ones that deserved this freedom the most." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wait we're demigods?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah how can we be demigods? I know my parents never cheated on each other." Harry said firmly.

"Really? Are you sure of that? Demigods come about also by prayers from couples who are infertile and worship the gods." Hecate said taking a sip of her tea.

Could one of his parents have been sterile? Harry wasn't sure but he figured probably should go along with the Goddess.

"So when would we leave?" Hermione, ever the on track one.

"Well, given that you would have to put your affairs into order, not that you'd be declared dead, probably a week.", was Hecate's response.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and began to whisper amongst themselves. Now you see there was another reason that Hecate chose these two. They were her two favorite descendants so she wanted to do something for them, having given up everything in the war that she had demanded the Fates not to put them in. These thoughts were what Hecate was musing to herself about when they finally came to a decision.

"We'll do it. We'll meet you at Grimmauld Place a week from now, assuming that since you're a goddess you'd be able to get in regardless of the wards." Harry spoke, standing up with Hermione.

Hecate stood as well and nodded.

"So let it be, I'll explain more when it's time for you to leave." She explained before she disappeared with no sound and no trace that she was there.

It was the next day that Hermione and Harry explained that they were going on some much needed vacation. Surprisingly it wasn't hard for Ron to accept that they were going without them. Ron's reasoning was that he had spent months away from his family and with the death of one of the twins he needed to support his family. Now concerning Teddy, Tonks and Remus' son, Andromeda said she'd be perfectly glad to take care of him while Harry was gone. Of course when they had told everyone that they were going on this vacation everyone crowded them and gave them crushing hugs. After that however Hermione and Harry decided to head to Gringotts to see if they could set up a way to pay for things wherever they were going.

When they arrived in the bank they headed up to the nearest teller.

"What is your business in the bank? Oh Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger follow me Director Ragnarok has been waiting for you." The goblin said, stepping down before walking down a few hallways.

Harry and Hermione were a bit nervous as they had broken into the bank so they reluctantly followed the goblin. They were led into a small office that Harry assumed to be the Director's office. The Director was dressed in a fine pressed suit but he had the look of a warrior on him. This line of thought was further embellished by the armor on the wall.

"So these are two of the people who broke into our bank…. What do you have to say for yourself?" The Director said with his hands crossed on the desk.

"Sir, we had to retrieve a horcrux from the Lestrange vault in order to defeat Voldemort." Harry spoke.

Harry saw that the director's eyes widened for a slight second.

"Ah a horcrux you say? Well alright then." The Director said.

"Wait, what?! You believe us?" Hermione and Harry shouted out both at the same time.

The Director then decided to suddenly break into laughter.

"My boy, these offices are warded with a truth ward that's keyed into the owner of the office. I am able to tell if you're lying or not. Now anyways there is a certain will that needs to be read, one apparently from Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir to Slytherin."

This shocked both of them, Voldemort had left Harry something? The Director brought out a piece of paper and began to read from it.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin, do leave all my assets to one Harry James Potter, under the condition that it was he who defeated me. I would not find a better person to uphold the Slytherin name than one who had bested me and with my death brought balance. Sincerely Tom Marvolo Riddle, Demigod of Nemesis"

Hermione and Harry were shocked. Voldemort was a demigod? Even more than that, he left everything to Harry?! They gave each other a look, saying they'd speak of it later after they settled down in their new task.

"Alright now that's done with what was your original business here?" Ragnarok asked.

"We wanted to know if there was a way for me to use my money when we're on… vacation without having to keep going to the bank." Harry said.

"Ah, your task for Lady Hecate, and before you say anything the Goddess let us… know of the fact you're doing a task for her. Now, you must understand that the Gods and Goddesses use a different currency than galleons." Ragnarok started.

"Wait so I can't use my money?" Harry asked causing Ragnarok to sigh and bring out a galleon.

"No, I just said the currency isn't called galleon." He said as he spun the galleon on the table.

Suddenly when the coin stopped spinning it felt as if a shroud was lifted off Harry and Hermione's eyes. The coin had a much different design now, it had etchings of various men and women on the coin.

"Wait, you mean?" Harry started, Ragnarok nodding in response.

"Yes, the currency the Gods and Goddesses use, the Drachma, is the same as the Galleon. Lady Hecate however wanted there to be no proof that the realm of the gods and goddesses existed so she placed the Mist, an illusion to whoever isn't in on the secret or isn't a Demigod or wizard, over our currency." He explained

"Oh Harry, think of the implications of this!" Hermione shouted.

"What implications?" Harry asked, his mind drawing a blank.

"Gah! I wish you'd use that brain of yours, it means that the Gods and Goddesses aren't fully aware of the Magic Community!" She said, the Director nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Hecate figured that Zeus would throw a tantrum if he found out so she weaved the Mist heavily over the community. It's also why there isn't a Magic Community or government in America as the Gods follow the flow of the power in the world." Ragnarok said.

"Now, onto how you'll deal with using your money. I have a pouch here that's connected to your vaults that will allow you to pull money straight from your vaults. Of course if you want to use muggle currency you'll have to specify that by speaking into the bag." Ragnarok said handing Harry and Hermione a bag.

They took it and then finalized some other things before saying their goodbyes as they went off.

It was now a week from when they had met Hecate and they were now waiting for her.

"Ah good, you're all packed and ready. First of all I have to de-age you two." Hecate said.

"Wait de-age us? Why?" Harry asked confused, Hermione sharing his feelings.

"Because, demigods that live past a certain age that haven't been to the place you're going to is extremely unheard of. They usually die by monsters. So I will be bringing you guys to the age of 12. That way you can interact and grow with the campers there and nobody will be suspicious." She explained.

"Alright then, do it." Hermione and Harry both said.

Hecate waved her hand and smoke enveloped the two. When it cleared Harry and Hermione were back at the age they were at their second year. Harry was grumbling a bit though because he was short again.

"Ah, stop complaining. Think of it like this you'll be able to actually grow taller this time! Now you'll be heading to a camp called Camp Half-blood. It's a camp for Demigods located in New York and I'll be opening a portal just outside the entrance. You'll be looking for Chiron a centaur. What I need you to tell him is that I found you being attacked by monsters and I gave you two three choices. You chose the choice that led there." She explained.

"Wait why would he believe that? Aren't gods not supposed to not interfere in mortal life?" Harry asked, making Hecate break into laughter.

"Ah young Harry, I needed that. How else would you have come to existence if they hadn't interfered? Anyways, he'll believe you because I am the Goddess of the Crossroads, which means I am the Goddess of Choices. I occasionally appear to mortals and give them a set of choices to get them out of a problem." She said, Hermione and Harry nodding in response.

"Okay events after that seem to be a bit fuzzy. Though that's mostly because the person it's focused around is probably still making their choice. Unlike Apollo who can see clear paths I can only see the possible choices. So it's up to you two to continue on from there got it?" Hecate asked.

"Got it." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Hecate then snapped her fingers and a Door opened up in the middle of the room. Harry and Hermione looked through it and saw grass and trees in front of them. They walked straight through and the doors closed behind them. They quickly looked around and saw an arch that read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"This must be it." Harry said, Hermione nodding, as they walked forward with their bags.

About roughly a minute after they entered the arch a centaur came running up to them, both of them figuring it was Chiron.

"Are you Chiron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and you would be?" The Centaur asked.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced themselves.

"We were in London, and were attacked by monsters all of a sudden. Then this woman saved us and told us her name was Hecate. She then gave us three choices; the first being continue on with our lives as if nothing happened, the second being continue knowing of this and stay in London and possibly die, and the third being go to a place that will explain all of this but never go back to a normal life. We chose the third choice and she took us here. She said you'd be able to help." Hermione said, making up the story on the spot, making Harry praise her mentally.

"Ah, very well, follow me then. Oh and welcome to Camp Half-blood." Chiron said, leading them away.


	2. Death's Family

While Chiron was leading them through the camp Harry and Hermione looked around. While at first glance it looked like a normal camp it wasn't so. They saw twelve cabins that had some form of Greek architecture to each, though some didn't share that quality. For example, one cabin had a brick like structure and had smoke coming out of it. Chiron saw this and chuckled.

"Ah those are the various cabins for the Gods. You have Zeus' cabin, then Hera's; which is honorary as she doesn't have any demigod children, then you have Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis; again honorary as she doesn't have any children besides her Maidens, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, then Dionysus." Chiron explained.

"Wait what about Hades?" Harry asked curious about why Hades didn't have one.

"Well, let's just say that since Hades isn't part of the Olympian council he didn't get a cabin." Chiron responded.

"Well that's just stupid, I'm assuming that the Underworld is the one place we demigods go when we die. You'd think it'd be in the best interests of the Gods not to piss off the man who has authority over their children's souls when they die." Hermione argued.

What Hermione said made Chiron look a bit contemplative.

"Well even if we wanted to build one we don't have the clearance from the big one up there or the money to even build it." Chiron said with a shake of his head.

"Oh the money? I can easily take care of that, I have enough money to last me over ten life times. Everyone deserves a home, no matter how small it is, a home is everything to a person. Home is where family is after all." Harry said with a smile on his face as he said the last bit.

Chiron looked a bit shocked at what Harry said near the end, it reminded him of someone dear to him, who, he couldn't put a finger on that. Hermione however just smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair making him send a glare after her.

"Aw, it's just like you Harry to want to make everyone feel like they have a home. That's one of the many things I love about you bro." She said.

"Sis! Stop that, you're embarrassing me!" Harry whine with a blush on his face.

Chiron chuckled at the both of them, their sibling like attitude bringing a smile to his face. Soon enough they reached their destination. It was a large two story sky blue building that had a deck that wrapped around the entire building. On the deck there seemed to be a table with four chairs and a deck of cards on the table.

"Welcome to the Big House, young ones. Follow me in, I have to introduce you to the Director." He said as he trotted up the steps, Harry and Hermione following him.

They were led through a hallway and into a room that held a ping pong table. Situated around the ping pong table were nine chairs situated around the ping pong table with a giant space between two chairs. That however was not what caught Harry's attention, it was the massive source of power that Harry could sense in the corner. He immediately looked in that direction and saw what Harry thought had to be one of the most flawless person he's ever seen, Hecate was included in this. It was a man who gave off the power source, he had long curly hair that was so black that it was purple; though the color reminded hairy of a dark wine that he had once indulged with Sirius. His eyes however told you that he was an experienced drinker, as they had a slight tinge of red to them, which told you he had been drinking. This man was wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt, black cargo pants, and sandals; all of which didn't match how he looked.

"This kids, is Mr. D. He is the current director of the camp." Chiron said introducing the man to them.

"Oh great two new brats to take care of." The man, now known as Mr. D mumbled.

"Mr. D, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were brought here by Lady Hecate." Chiron told the man.

At this the Mr. D raised an eyebrow.

"Hecate? While a Goddess of the Crossroads it's not normal for her to interact with demigods. Why are you two here?" The man asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"We don't know sir, Hecate just gave us three choices, we chose and she brought us here after explaining everything about Gods and stuff." Harry said.

"Gods and stuff indeed. Just like her to not explain anything of what she's seen to her little pet projects." Mr. D said with a scowl before he waved his hand and what seemed to be a glass of wine appeared in front of him.

"Mr. D stop! Your restrictions!" Chiron warned.

"What, oh! Sorry Father!" He said, waving his hand and making Diet Coke appear as the sky thundered.

"You're Dionysus the God of Wine, Theatre, and Madness." Hermione blurted out, never really being able to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Bingo! You got it in one. Though I should feel grateful that you remembered my other titles. Kids nowadays only care about the Wine part. Not that it's bad or anything." Dionysus said.

"Well considering what you've been through I doubt you need to go through the Orientation Film. Should I take them to Cabin 11 Mr. D?" Chiron asked.

Mr. D just shooed them away with his hands which prompted the Centaur to lead them away. The cabin that they were led to was a very old looking cabin that had chipped paint all over. This seemed to give both Hermione and Harry the sense that the cabin was used multiple times. Chiron knocked on the door and it was answered by a tall, college-aged boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes that held a mischievous look to them. To any person they would find him immensely attractive with the only unattractive part being the pale scar that ran from his eye to his chin.

"What do you need Chiron?" The boy asked.

"We have two new campers for you Luke. Go on in Harry, Hermione." Chiron said, gesturing them inwards.

When they walked in they saw that Cabin 11 was packed to the brim, as there were various kids both male and female all over the place.

"Determined or Undetermined?" Luke asked.

"Undetermined." Was Chiron's response.

That response led to all the campers in the cabin to groan. Luke said his goodbyes to Chiron who then left.

"Well welcome to your new home, Cabin 11." Luke said, gesturing to the crowded cabin.

"What did you guys mean by Determined and Undetermined?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Gods and Goddesses don't always claim their children so that leaves them with no cabin to be in. So Hermes, as the God of Travelers has an Acceptance Policy. It states that any demigod who is undetermined may stay at Hermes' Cabin." He said, though a little anger could be heard when he said Hermes' name.

"Anyways, pick a spot and we'll put a sleeping bag there." Luke said.

Harry and Hermione both picked a spot near each other and their stuff was set there. They however decided to keep their money pouches on themselves as while the Children of Hermes were friendly, that doesn't mean they wouldn't steal from them. Soon enough it was time for dinner so they were lead to the Dining Pavilion. The Dining Pavilion was an open space with no walls and no roof. There were twelve large tables with various plates and goblets. At the end of the pavilion was a large brazier that held a large flame in it with torches at other ends of the brazier. Luke led them to the table that held the symbol of a Caduceus on it. What seemed to be wood nymphs came up to them and served them various foods, ranging from BBQ to fruit to anything that wasn't overly junk food like. Harry and Hermione grabbed some of the food and started digging in.

"Hey if you guys want anything to drink just hold up the goblet and say what you want to drink, anything non alcoholic will work." Luke said.

Hermione and Harry raised their eyebrows and then held the goblet and said 'Butterbeer' Sure enough the goblet filled with the golden liquid that they enjoyed so much from home.

"How did you do that? It doesn't serve anything alcoholic!" Luke said, completely confused.

"Butterbeer doesn't have enough alcohol in it to even be called alcoholic." Harry said, taking a sip and enjoyed the taste.

Luke had instructed them to save a bit of their food for later, and when asked why he just told them they'll see soon. Soon enough however everyone was done eating and Mr. D. stood up.

"Today we have acquired two new… campers. Everyone welcome Hadrian Potts and Hermy Granter." Mr. D said with about as much enthusiasm as a person getting a root canal.

Everyone's response however was basically to applaud as Harry and Hermione were encouraged to stand up.

"Anyways, as you know in three days, this Friday, is the weekly Capture the Flag event. As usual the two teams are being led by the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin. Though for the sakes of our two new campers, the undetermined can join either team." Mr. D said.

After that everyone got up and started taking their food to the brazier. It was here that Luke explained.

"Every night after we eat we offer the remaining scraps to the gods. Hence saving a bit." Luke said, throwing his food into the fire.

"Here you go Hades, Zeus and Poseidon, and whoever my godly parent is." Harry said, throwing the food into the fire.

Hermione repeated the same thing as Harry and threw her leftovers into the fire. The smell that came from the fire was the smell of things that while taste amazing, should have no business smelling good together. But it did, and it was so amazing that Harry, like every demigod before him, was sure that the Gods and Goddesses could live off of it.

Afterwards when Luke was leading them back to the cabin they ran into a buff looking teenage girl with stringy like brown hair and brown eyes. Behind here were two tall buff looking boys who reminded Hermione of Crab and Goyle, only a bit smarter.

"If it isn't our new campers… shall we begin the initiation?" She said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Clarisse leave them alone, they just got here." Luke said with a frown on his face.

"Aw is wittle Luke protective of the undetermined?" She asked in a baby like voice, reminding Harry immensely of the woman he hated the most, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Boys grab them." She ordered, the boys charging after them and grabbing their arms.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled, and suddenly his hands felt really hot, though it didn't bother him.

This caused the boy who grabbed him to jump back in pain. Harry saw that his arm was charred as if it was burnt by something. He suddenly heard a girl like scream which made him turn towards Hermione. It turned out that the scream wasn't from her but from the boy who grabbed her. The boy was now being held upside down by a long black shadowy vine that was wrapped around him.

"Put me down!" The boy yelled, to which Hermione looked a bit awkwardly at the vine.

"Um put him down?" She tested, which made the vine fling him far away from her and into a tree, knocking him out.

Clarisse, however, didn't stay long and was soon long gone. Luke was looking at them in awe but was soon snapped out of it.

"That was amazing! Come on let's go tell the cabin!" Luke shouted, in glee, before dragging them off to the cabin.

When Luke told their cabin mates what happened they suddenly started asking questions and guessing who their godly parent was. It lasted into the night before everyone was too tired to continue and everyone went to sleep. Before Luke went to bed however he told them that they'd begin training tomorrow. Soon enough Harry and Hermione nodded off to sleep.


	3. Hearth's Claiming

They were woken up awfully early by Luke and rushed to the Arena. It was there that Luke tossed them each a sword.

"Okay you'll each be fighting me one on one so that I can gauge how well you guys can already fight. Hermione first." Luke said to them.

Hermione and Luke were now alone in the arena circle as Harry had stepped into the stands. So far they hadn't charged the other as they were just circling each other. It was Luke who made the first move and charged at Hermione. Hermione's response was to block the sword strike. The resultant was sparks coming from the blades scraping each other. Hermione then swung her sword around Luke and towards his back. Luke's response however was to duck down and slash at her sword, instantly knocking it from her grasp. He then kicked her to the floor and held his sword at her neck.

"That was good, for a first try." Luke said with a smile on his face.

"You wiped the floor with me." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"Don't look so glum, I've been at this for years, you, well not so much. Harry your turn." He said, helping Hermione up and leading her to the outer part of the ring.

Harry and Luke's fight started out just about the same, with them circling each other. Unlike the other fight however Harry charged first. Instead of going for Luke's front Harry twirled around Luke and slashed at his back. Luke was shocked at this and was barely able to dodge, his armor getting slightly cut at the back. Not being one to be shocked to long Luke responded with a horizontal strike, aiming to knock the sword out of Harry's hand. Harry seeing this rolled forward, dodging barely under the strike, a lock of hair being cut, and stabbed his sword upward, before stopping right below Luke's neck. Luke, having overextended himself while swinging forward couldn't move any further without nicking himself.

"My win?" Harry asked, Luke nodding ever so slightly as a response.

When they went to sit down Luke was praising Harry big time.

"I can't believe you beat me! Seriously! Only Kids of Ares have managed to beat me so far." Luke praised.

"Well, it might be because I was trained in skills of war." Harry said.

"Wait what does that mean?" Luke said, confused, making Harry realize his slip up.

"W-well let's just say my life before this was a bit messed up." Harry said, Hermione shaking her head at his save.

The days progressed by fast, slowly turning into weeks. Harry and Hermione didn't do well in their first two capture the flag games but did make quick friends with the Head Counselor of the Athena Cabin, Annabeth Chase. Hermione and Annabeth clicked fast as friends, bonding on knowledge and learning new things. When Annabeth showed Hermione the Athena cabin Harry swore that Hermione had lost touch with the world for a few seconds. Annabeth and Harry bonded on something else, their mutual dislike of Clarisse La Rue. Harry had managed to convince Annabeth into helping him prank her. However the following Tuesday Harry would end up regretting that.

Harry was walking with Hermione and Annabeth through the camp like usual, having just got done with practice with Luke. They were minding their own business when all of a sudden they were surrounded by Ares Cabin members and Clarisse La Rue.

"I finally cornered you whimps, any last words?" Clarisse asked, mockingly.

"Yeah, one thing. RUN ANNABETH! GO GET HELP!" He yelled as he swung his arm, casting a wandless Reducto against the nearest enemies, knocking them to the floor.

Annabeth quickly ran over them and started heading in the direction of the Big House.

"Pfft, I'll get her later. Boys! Get them!" She yelled.

The campers charged at Harry and Hermione, swords drawn. This was a real big problem for Harry and Hermione as they had no weapons on them. Thankfully however they knew a bit of wandless magic so they could fight them off. Harry prayed to Hecate that she would find them a way out of this mess so they wouldn't have to answer questions as to why they used magic. So without any prompting they charged forward, planning to show their Gryffindor side to the fullest. They started parrying a lot of the strikes, getting tiny nicks in the process. As they did this however Harry was thinking of a plan as he was dodging strikes. Suddenly he had an idea. Without much ado Harry casted a wandless Aguamenti at the feet of the Ares members, which confused them greatly.

"Hah Potter, you think that water's going to save you from this?" Clarisse said haughtily.

"No but this will!" He said before thrusting his hand downward. "Glacius!" He shouted.

Suddenly the water began to freeze solid, sticking the Ares Cabin members to the ground by ice freezing them in place. Harry took a step back and took a deep breath.

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Hermione said, thrusting her hand towards him as she sees Clarisse attacking him from behind.

Suddenly pitch black vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around her, holding her still and very close to her face was a ball of fire that Harry held in his hand. It was then that Harry and Hermione noticed that they had a crowd. The entire camp was watching them as they had just gotten there but they seemed to not be looking directly at them but above them. Above Harry's head was a golden hologram like symbol of a fiery hearth and a silver hologram like symbol of twin torches. Above Hermione's head was golden hologram like symbol of a pomegranate along with a silver hologram like symbol of twin torches. This was when Chiron stepped forward and spoke.

"Hail, Harry Potter, Son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family, Legacy of Hecate. Hail, Hermione Granger, Daughter of Persephone, Goddess of Springtime and Queen of the Underworld, Legacy of Hecate." Chiron said, in a rehearsed tone.

Suddenly whispers broke out though most of them seemed to have been aimed at Harry. He figured because his godly parent was considered a virgin goddess so they were wondering why she broke her oath. Although some of them were aimed at Hermione because she was the first of her kind as well. Persephone never had any demigods ever because of the fact she loved Hades with all her heart. Chiron trotted up to them and looked down at the members of Ares.

"I am ashamed of you, your own father would be ashamed of you. Ares, though he might be a war god, would never attack an unarmed enemy in an ambush no less! I will be leaving your punishment up to Mr. D as well as informing him of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger's parentage. As a warning, your punishment will be harsh when he finds out you harmed a child of his most favorite Aunt." Chiron said in the most disappointed voice he could muster, making the campers look down.

Chiron then motioned for Harry and Hermione to walk with him.

"So Chiron what did you mean by Mr. D's most favorite Aunt?" Harry asked, still processing the information that Hestia, the Virgin Maiden is his mother.

"Well you know how all the Olympians tend to fight a lot amongst each other right?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, their fights are infamous in Greek Stories." Hermione piped up.

"Well, out of all the Olympians there is one that all of them refuse to even argue with. Hestia. From what I heard from Hera one time is that none of them fight with her because she had seemed to inherit their beloved Mother Rhea's kindness and welcoming attitude. Hestia's presence is so calming and welcoming that no Gods may fight in her presence. It is physically and emotionally impossible. This alone has made her the most loved Goddess among the Olympians thus her being Mr. D's favorite Aunt or simply Mount Olympus' favorite." Chiron explained to them.

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"Well dear… you're a bit of a hard one here. Persephone has always dealt with her husband's children with a mediocre amount of acceptance. The fact that she now has cheated on her husband changes that. However knowing Persephone she will find a way around that anyways." Chiron explained.

As they were walking they heard rustling of leaves before someone ran in front of them.

"Chiron! The Minotaur is attacking an unknown demigod and Grover at Thalia's tree!" The person yelled.

Chiron's response was to rapidly trot towards the giant tree, Harry and Hermione following afterwards. When they reached the tree they saw a boy about their current age with unruly black hair and sea green eyes fighting a giant, in Harry's eyes, cow like thing. The boy however was losing badly. Seeing this Harry burst forward ahead of Hermione.

"No Harry!" She yelled but he didn't listen.

Harry charged at the Minotaur, newfound fire in his hands. He focused his hands forward and urged the flames to leap off and attack the beast. The flames listened and jumped forward in a stream of flames, enflaming the fur of the creature, making it scream in pain. The boy, who Harry finally saw was bleeding a lot, saw this and charged forward with a sword and skewered it, making it burst into golden dust and leaving behind a horn. Harry ran up to the boy and looked at him briefly.

'He's kinda cute.' Was Harry's thought before the boy finally passed out.

"Come on Hermione, help me carry him to the infirmary." Harry said, picking the boy up with her help.


	4. Water's Claiming

It had only been a day since the Minotaur attacked the camp, well the kid more than anything. However something had drawn Harry to the boy for he had been sitting there in the chair next to the infirmary bed since he had dropped the kid off. Harry had an inkling as to why he was drawn to the boy, because for one the boy reeked of the ocean and storms. For another, the boy looked extremely similar to him. He had the same messy black hair, though it looked much more manageable than his, and his eyes were the same color, but not the same shade.

"You know Harry, had you not have been there I would have mistaken him for you. He even has the same attack first think later strategy as you do." Hermione said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded, and for some reason stretched his hand out and caressed the boy's hair, as if to check that the boy was even real.

"You like him don't you?" She said, more as a statement than a question.

"I don't know, 'Mione. It doesn't exactly help that Hecate's magic didn't remove our older selves' hormones. It makes it hard to even figure out whether or not I'm lusting after him or I genuinely like him. Oh how awkward that sounds, lusting after a near identical copy of myself." Harry said, chuckling at the end.

"Well even though the phrase 'Opposites attract' stands, I've always had the best luck pairing people with similarities." An enchanting voice from behind them spoke.

Hermione and Harry immediately turned and looked to see who spoke. What they found to be the source of the voice was something out of a Model Magazine. Sitting down in a chair, drinking tea, was the most beautiful woman that Hermione and Harry had ever seen. She had long hair that was split in color and style for one said was red and straight, reminding Harry of his own mother, Lily Evans; while the other half was curly and brown, reminding Hermione of Andromeda Tonks. She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress that seemed to be entirely made out of lace, along with satin arm length gloves that matched her outfit completely. In her hand was a feathered pink-and-white fan that she used to fan herself with.

"A-Aphrodite?" Harry stuttered out.

"Got it in one, my lovely little demigod." Aphrodite said, a beautiful smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, wondering why the Goddess of Love and Beauty was here talking to them.

"Oh quiet simple doll. I'm here to ask Harry here for a favor." Aphrodite said.

"Wait, Why. Wait! I'm only twelve!" Harry said, stuttering and blushing.

"What? Oh! Haha!" Aphrodite said, confused at first before realizing what Harry was talking about and breaking out into laughter.

"Little Harry, I of all the Gods and Goddesses, in fact the only one, know you two are truly seventeen years old and besides I know I don't have the right stuff for you to even to be willing." Aphrodite said with a smirk, making Harry pale and the blush again.

"H-How do you know?!" Harry asked.

"Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm the Goddess of Beauty AND Sexuality. I can tell your actual age, after all age has ties to Beauty, and I can tell what gender you actually like." She said.

"Anyways, your age change reeks of Hecate's magic. So whatever Hecate's planning I want in. That however is not the favor I am asking you for." She said.

"Then what do you want?" Hermione said, getting irritated.

"Don't get testy with me. This will be beneficial for lover boy. What I want you to do for me is to swear on the River Styx that if you or Percy end up falling for each other you will give the relationship a chance. I know how you are with relationships. You push them away, acting as if you don't deserve it. You sir have been high on my list of people to make fall in love and I'll be damned if I let you ruin this chance for yourself." She said.

Hermione was a bit shocked. A goddess was forcing the issue that Hermione knew Harry had for a long time. This made her happy, because that meant her brother could finally fall in love.

"O-okay. I swear on the River Styx that if I or Percy end up falling for each other I will give the relationship a chance, so mote it be." He said, his eyes widening when he realized what he said at the end as a flash went through the room and the sky thundered.

"Yes! You made a double seal oath! It has bonded you on your oath by your magic and the River Styx so you can't worm your way out of it!" She said standing up and doing a little victory dance that didn't seem to fit her title.

"So, you have fun there Harry! I'll see you later!" She said, before she was gone.

Harry didn't have any time to think about what he had gotten himself into because the next second the boy who Aphrodite called Percy woke up.

"Mom!" He shouted, sitting straight up, before yelping in pain.

Harry held Percy back down before he could hurt himself any more. He then picked up a glass of golden, ethereal-like liquid and put it to Percy's lips.

"Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better." Harry said, letting Percy drink the Nectar, and stopping him before he drank enough to hurt himself.

"Where am I? What happened!?" Percy shouted.

"Calm down, my name is Harry Potter and this is," He said, before gesturing to Hermione before realizing she wasn't there anymore.

"Anyways, you're at Camp Half-Blood. You took a pretty nasty hit when you fought the Minotaur." Harry said.

"The Minotaur? Oh that thing. I'm Percy Jackson. Why is these things happening to me? I just want a normal life." Percy groaned.

It was that, that made Harry take a hold of Percy's hand.

"I understand what you are talking about. I had to go through my entire life, people expecting me to be able to take care of this problem. They said I was the only one who could do it, and no one even offered to help but my best friends. So believe me I understand. However you can't have a normal life because you're a Demigod Percy." Harry explained, squeezing Percy's hand tight.

"I'm a what?" Percy asked, confused.

"You're a demigod, half mortal half god. One of your parents, considering how attached you are to your mom and from the fact she knew about this stuff probably your dad, was a god." Harry said.

"So God exists?" Percy asked.

"Gods as in plural yes, God as in singular, well let's not deal with the metaphysical. You'll develop a giant headache thinking that way." Harry said with a chuckle.

"So where is my mom then?" Percy asked.

"Well, she vanished in gold dust, so I'm guessing that Hades is keeping her safe for the moment." Harry guessed.

"Let's hope that is true, Mr. Potter." A voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw it as two things, Harry saw it as Chiron, Percy on the other hand saw it as Mr. Brunner as a horse. Behind Chiron was Hermione, which made Harry realize she went to get him.

"Mr. Brunner you're a horse?" Percy asked, confused.

"Centaur Percy, Centaur. You'd think you'd remember from my Greek Mythology Lessons." Chiron said with a shake of his head.

"Chiron, I've explained most of it to him. Do you want me to show him around?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not, be sure to introduce him to the Hermes cabin though." He said.

Harry nodded and went to talk to Hermione, who said she was going to go train. She told him to have fun, which made Harry blush. From there he guided Percy out and led him around the camp. The first place he took him to was the Hermes cabin. The Cabin Members groaned when Harry told them Percy was undetermined which prompted Percy to ask what it was. Harry explained the exact same thing to Percy as Luke did to him.

"Wait so the Gods don't always claim their children?" Percy asked, frowning.

"Well… the Gods have a lot of children and can't always remember them." Harry tried reasoning, quite horribly at that.

"That's not good enough, has your godly parent claimed you yet?" Percy asked him.

"Yeah, she claimed me yesterday. Mine is Hestia, Virgin Goddess of the Heart and Family." Harry said.

"Wait, she's a Virgin Goddess? Then how did she have you?" Percy asked, confused.

"I don't know, I haven't asked her yet." Harry said.

After that Harry led him towards the arena. However it was on the way there that they ran into Clarisse.

"So this seaweed brain is the new camper." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Clarisse, don't make this difficult for you, you already lost your counselership. You don't want to piss off your father." Harry warned her.

It however didn't have the desired effect that he wanted it to. Instead it pissed her off even more and caused her to charge at him. Harry's response was to grab her arm and flip her onto her back.

"Stop it Clarisse. I knew a boy like you, he would try so hard to prove himself to his father but it never worked. It didn't work until he stopped trying." Harry said with one last look before he led Percy away.

Harry had fun showing Percy around and soon enough it was time for Dinner. What caught Harry off guard was the eight year old girl tending the hearth. His eyes widened as he realized who it was and he ran over there, dragging Percy with him.

"Mother?" Harry asked tentatively.

The girl looked up, she was wearing brown robes that hugged her body close and had fiery red hair that looked identical to the flames coming from the fire.

"Hi my little Harry. I'm sure you're completely confused as to why you're my child. Come, sit by my hearth, you too little Percy." Hestia said, patting the spot by her.

Harry and Percy sat side by side, ready to listen to the Goddess of Family.

"As you both know, I am a Virgin Goddess and therefore have vowed to never have kids the natural way. That must leave you curious as to how I had you. Well simply years ago there was a couple who had wanted a child so much to complete their family. However the mother was barren and could not have kids. So they prayed to the Goddesses in a ritual to provide them with a child. I was the only one who heard the call so I answered. I gave the mother one of my own eggs so she could have a child. Nine months later a baby boy was born." She told them.

"So my parents never cheated on each other? They truly loved each other?" Harry asked.

"Yes they did, it's why I blessed them with child." Hestia said with a smile.

"Now Harry and Percy. You two don't know this but Zeus' Master Bolt has been stolen." She said in a serious voice.

"What's so great about this Master Bolt?" Percy asked.

"It's a weapon of great power that makes Hydrogen Bombs look like firecrackers." She said.

"Do you guys know who stole it?" Harry asked.

"At the moment no. Zeus thinks Hades or Poseidon stole it which is impossible as Gods can't steal each other's symbols of power. So Zeus believes they got a demigod helped them. In fact I believe Zeus is going to be blaming you soon Percy." She said.

"Wait why me?" Percy asked confused.

"Because of who your father is. I know who he is, and I'm the only one other than probably Hera who knows." Hestia explained.

"Wait how do you know, and who is he?!" Percy shouted.

"I can't tell you Percy, I'm leaving that to your father. I know this and Hera probably knows this because we are Goddesses of Family, we can sense who a person is related to by looking at them. Just know, as long as you're with Harry, Percy, that Zeus will not attack you."

"Wait why won't they attack me with Harry?" Percy said, now even more confused.

"Because, I am the Goddess that is loved by all. I am the Goddess that represents the last defense the world has when everything is taken, Home. Also Harry has inherited the quality of mine where no God or Goddess is able to fight in my presence. Your Grandmother Rhea had that exact same quality Harry." Hestia said with a smile before she looked at the fact that everyone was pouring into the Dining Pavilion.

"Go and eat you two, you both need more skin on your bones, especially you son." She said, waving them off and returning to tending the hearth.

Percy and Harry went off to the Hermes table where everyone was staring at a package.

"Yo Harry! There's a package here for you, though it's also addressed to Percy." Luke said, pushing the package towards them.

Harry carefully unwrapped the package, Percy looking over his shoulder. Inside were a beautiful pen with sea designs all over it, a Swiss army knife, two piles of clothes, and a note. Harry picked up the note and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Harry and Percy,

I send you this package to greet my new favorite Nephew and the boy who will most probably be involved with him in the near future. Now while I am not known for being the kindest of Goddesses I give you these gifts. The pen is for you Percy, when you click it, it will transform into a magnificent sword made out of celestial bronze that I had made for you by my son Hephaestus. The Swiss Army Knife is for you Harry. When you switch to the knife it will transform into a sword as well but built to the standard that you are used to. This was made by Hephaestus as well. The clothes I had made for you two according to your sizes and with help from Hecate had them charmed to casually grow with you. Lastly, while I know Harry will be welcomed in any cabin I give you two permission to use my honorary cabin to sleep in for your time at Camp Half-Blood, I have already sent two beds there for you two to use.

Wishing you well,

Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Familial Love, and Motherhood."

Harry looked around after reading the letter and saw that everyone was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because! Hera is known not to approve of demigods. Look at what she did to Hercules!" Luke sputtered out.

"Well, I follow the saying of never looking a gift horse in the mouth. At least now I know where to sleep and Percy won't have to sleep on the floor." Harry said, aiming a smile at Percy who blushed.

Seeing that the Hermes kids weren't budging he sat down and began eating, prompting Percy to do the same. It was the same old process, Mr. D. introduced Percy, as Peter Johnson, and they did the offerings, which Harry explained to Percy. They then afterwards headed to Hera's cabin. The cabin looked a lot different than when Hermione and Harry first got here. When they first got here it looked cold and unwelcoming. Now the cabin had an air of family to it and was radiating warmth. The statue of Hera that stood in the doorway that had a cold look before now had a smiling face on it and its arms were held open, as if to embrace them. The floor also was no long marble, instead soft white carpet that seemed as pure as new snow. When they walked into the cabin it looked nice and homely, making it feel as if they've finally come home after a long time. Their beds were nice enough, better than what the other cabins had more than likely. However there was something on his bed that caught Harry's attention and made him pale fast.

"What's wrong Harry?" Percy asked.

"No, no, no! I got rid of them!" Harry shouted as he ran to the bed.

On top of the bed was a cloak folded into a triangular shape that shimmered like the stars of the night. On top of the cloak was a thin black stick, wand to Harry, and a black stone shaped like a diamond. On top of the pile was a note that read:

You seemed to have lost these Master.

Death

Harry quickly crumpled up the note and cradled his head.

"What are those things Harry?" Percy asked

"Things I tried to get rid of some time ago. However now they seem here to stay." Harry said with a groan

Percy decided not to push any further and slowly climbed into the bed, which made his body scream in joy for the comfort. Percy watched Harry as he got into pajamas, blushing as he looked. Soon enough Harry was in bed and they turned off the light.

"Goodnight Harry." Percy said

"Goodnight Percy." Was Harry's reply.

The next few days Harry decided to train up Percy so he could fight well enough in the Capture the Flag event that was coming up. Hermione joined the training, saying that it'd be better if Percy learned how to deal with more than just one opponent. It was safe to say that the training was really brutal and left Percy with loads of bruises that luckily could be healed by nectar. Annabeth ran in during one of the training sessions saying she had something to talk to them about.

"Okay it's official. I want you three on my team for Capture the Flag!" Annabeth declared.

"Is this because Ares cabin is leading the other team and I piss the hell out of Clarisse without trying?" Harry said, giving her the I-know-what-you're-doing look which caused her to blush at being caught.

"Alright! Yes, I figured with you three on my side you guys could distract them long enough for me to steal the flag." Annabeth confessed.

Harry and Hermione took a look at Percy for this was his decision, as he had just got here so it was up to him as to whether or not he wanted to join.

"Uh, sure why not. As long as I have Hermione and Harry here nothing can go wrong right?" Percy said.

Suddenly Harry and Hermione burst out into laughter.

"Nothing-"

"Can-

"Go wrong?" Hermione and Harry said in unison, laughing their asses off.

Hermione walked up to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder, his face showing utter confusion.

"Percy you ditched all rights to normalcy and nothing going wrong when you became Harry's friend. No matter where he goes, he finds trouble." Hermione said pitifully, making Harry swat at her.

"I'm offended 'Mione! I don't find trouble, it finds me!" He whined.

"Sure… sure it does." Hermione said sarcastically.

Annabeth was chuckling at their exchange while Percy was still confused. Annabeth explained the plan and then said her goodbyes and left. Percy, Harry, and Hermione then went back to training.

Soon enough it was the Friday of the Capture the Flag and everyone on the Athena Cabin's team were gathered at the east end of the forest.

"Alright here, the Hermes Cabin will be guarding the flag as usual, it's hard to steal from a thief. The Apollo and Athena cabin will form a barrier to make sure nobody can get past. I however will be going for the flag so I need at least one from each cabin to come with me." Annabeth said, giving out orders.

Four campers immediately raised their hand and stood next to Annabeth, ready to go.

"Now, Percy, Hermione, and Harry, will act as a distraction for Clarisse, their main guard. She won't be able to resist going after them. You got it? Everybody ready?" She said, shouting out at the end.

"Yes!" Shouted everyone, cheering real loud.

Right then everyone dispersed, heading out to the battlefield. Harry, Hermione, and Percy all moved together as a group, having learned how to fight together as well, though Percy wasn't as good as Harry and Hermione, since they had more time than him. They were running fast, trying to get to their destination as soon as possible, quickly knocking out any person that got in their way. Soon enough they were at their destination, a giant basin of water that had its own mini beach. Standing there was Clarisse, all decked out in Greek armor, wielding a giant spear.

"You three are finally here, however I only want to fight one. You Potter!" She shouted out in a growl as she charged towards him.

Harry quickly flipped the Swiss Knife and it transformed into a sword that Harry then swung to block her spear. Harry saw Percy and Hermione ready to help him.

"No don't! I got this!" Harry yelled as Clarisse charged forward again for another strike.

The fight went strike by strike, each hit being blocked by the other. While Harry had less experience than the Daughter of War he had a lot of luck on his side. He parried her strike then lunged forward, hoping to nick her in the stomach. That however was not what happened as Clarisse spun around him, dodging the strike and jumped back. She then lunged forward with her spear again. Harry was about to dodge again but he tripped, making the target of the lance chance… towards Harry's neck.

"Harry no!" Percy yelled as he charged forward and took the hit for Harry, the spear going straight through his arm, causing him to tumble backwards into the water.

"Percy!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"Aw how adorable seaweed brain took a hit for you. Now it's your turn!" Clarisse shouted, her eyes wild with madness, reminding Harry of Bellatrix Lestrange, as she lunged forward again.

Suddenly water rose from the lake and struck Clarisse, knocking her to the ground. They all looked behind them and saw Percy standing, mad, in the water.

"Boar!" Someone shouted.

Harry immediately turned and saw a vicious, demonic looking boar charge after them ready to rip them to pieces. He instantly reacted and held his hand out, making a giant flame jump from his hand and burst the boar into flames.

"Who summoned the boar?!" Chiron's voice yelled from behind them.

"Seaweed brain did!" Clarisse yelled, pointing at Percy.

Harry however noticed something that shocked him.

"Percy, your arm!" He shouted.

Percy looked and was shocked as well, his arm was completely healed now. It look as if there was never a wound at all.

"Percy… step out of the water." Annabeth said, as she arrived.

Percy was about to do that when everyone gasped and he saw they were looking up. Above his head was a golden hologram of a trident.

"Hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of Storms, Sea, and Earthquakes." Chiron said.


	5. A Snake's Redemption

After the claiming Harry had asked Percy if he wanted to move out of Hera's cabin.

"Nah, while it'd be nice to move to a cabin that was made for my father, I'd prefer here. It feels a lot homelier here than there." Percy said, though Harry felt like there was another reason but didn't push it. So with that being said they headed to bed as they had a meeting with Mr. D in the morning.

When Harry got up in the morning he saw that Percy was still asleep. Harry found this immensely adorable because Percy was curled up against the pillow cuddling it. However they had to go to the meeting so he shook Percy awake.

"Get up Percy, we have a meeting to go to." Harry said, nudging Percy in the shoulder.

"Five more minutes mom…" He mumbled, pushing away Harry's hand.

Harry decided another tactic that he probably shouldn't have done. He pulled this time and ended up with Percy sprawled on him on the floor. Harry was immensely thankful for the carpet because marble floor would have made it even more uncomfortable. Percy's eyes then chose to flutter open and blink awkwardly.

"What are you doing Harry?" Percy drowsily asked.

"Trying to wake you up." Harry said with a huff as he pushed Percy off of him, a slight blush to his cheeks. Harry stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Get dressed Percy, we don't want to be late." Harry said, before packing everything up into a backpack.

As Harry was heading out of the cabin Percy ran after him.

"Wait, Harry! Harry! Why are you mad at me?" Percy yelled, asking when he finally caught up.

"I'm not necessarily mad at you, don't worry about it Percy." Harry said, brushing off Percy's worries, at least for now,

When they finally reached the Big House Chiron was waiting for them. He led them in and to the rec room where all the counselors would meet for meetings. In there stood Mr. D. who was glaring at Percy but was trying to avoid contact with Harry, as if his presence unnerved him. Suddenly Mr. D. shouted.

"I can't take this anymore! I can't yell at Peter here because Harry's here! While I love Aunt Hestia a lot her presence ability is annoying! You know what! Chiron you deal with them, I'm going to deal with my father." Mr. D. yelled before he snapped his fingers and vanished slowly, leaving the smell of grapes behind.

"I haven't seen anyone unnerve Mr. D. since when he married his wife Ariadne. Anyways have you heard of what's going on between the gods?" Chiron said with a chuckle before looking serious.

"Yeah, someone stole Zeus' Master Bolt." Harry said, with Percy nodding with him.

"How did you know of that?" Chiron asked, confused.

"My mother told us, and she told us that certain things would come up that would basically make Zeus blame Percy." Harry said.

"Yes, Zeus does blame Percy saying that Poseidon convinced his son to take his Master Bolt because Percy was in New York City during the Winter Holidays. However I have an idea, to send you guys on a quest to retrieve Zeus' Bolt." Chiron said.

"Let me guess, what better way than Poseidon's son returning the weapon he was accused of stealing. So what do we do?" Percy asked.

"I want you two to go up to the attic and confront the Oracle of Delphi. You must ask her what your destiny is." Chiron said.

Harry and Percy nodded and headed towards the attic, though Harry was grinding his teeth.

"What's wrong Harry?" Percy asked, concerned for his friend.

"Fucking prophecies! They always want to mess with me!" Harry mumbled, though Percy caught what he said but didn't mention it as he felt it wasn't his business.

They trudged up the stairs and when they reached the attic they saw what seemed to be many trophies. They ranged from claws and eyes of monsters to even a giant Hydra head. Of course there was also a crap load of Greek armor up here as well. That however was not what they were looking for.

"Harry! I think I found it!" Percy shouted, prompting Harry to rush over there and find a mummified like being, not wrapped in bandages but shriveled skin. She, Harry guessed, was wearing a tie-dyed sundress and beads. It seemed as if she was dead for a long time. However suddenly green smoke emanated from the mummy's mouth and formed twenty snakes that hissed and slithered all over the floor. Harry knew these weren't snakes as he had retained the Parselmouth from Voldemort and he couldn't understand a single thing they were saying. All of a sudden a voice resounded in their heads: I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, seekers, and ask.

Me and Percy stepped forward and spoke in unison, "What is our destiny?"

Suddenly the smoke began to take form. It was eight people at a poker table, while Harry didn't understand the poker table bit, he recognized half of the people.

The first one, a fat man who seemed like he was the worst possible person to know spoke in the voice of the Oracle: You shall go west, and face the god who turned.

The next one, another whom Harry didn't recognize, but from the look on Percy's face he recognized him, spoke: You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

The next guy threw in two poker chips then spoke as well: You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend.

The last one of the people Harry couldn't recognize spoke: And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.

Then Remus, one of the mist forms he recognized folded and spoke: However, as always Love will prevail as it did several fortnights ago alone.

Then it was Sirius, who playfully pushed Remus and then spoke: The Destined Child shall find support in the sisters three that help all but also none.

The next to speak was Snape who scowled at his hand then looked at them and spoke: You shall find family from your days past.

Lastly was Professor Dumbledore who spoke with those twinkling eyes of his: And Death shall finally claim, his Chosen Childe at last.

Harry was shocked to say the least, and by looking at Percy, he was too. Though it seemed like Percy was going into panic mode.

"Wait! What friend! What will I fail to save!?" Percy shouted, but to no avail as the illusion broke and the mist slithered back into the mummy, making it look as if she hadn't been disturbed.

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Percy and tried soothing him.

"Calm down Perce we'll get through this and figure it out." Harry said, trying to calm him down, which had an immediate effect, unknown to Harry if it was his mother's ability or just him that did it.

"Yeah, we will…Perce?" He said, realizing what Harry had called him.

"Yeah, I figured you know, since we're friends." Harry said with a blush, though his heart clenching at the idea of only being friends.

"No, I like it. Come on let's go." Percy said, giving Harry a big smile, making his heart flutter.

They proceeded down to the rec room again where Hermione, Annabeth, and a satyr that Harry didn't recognized were now waiting with Chiron.

"So what did the Oracle say?" Chiron asked.

Harry and Percy retold everything of the prophecy, including the parts that Harry did not even want to share. Harry did this because of his past history with prophecies and what happens if people aren't informed, bad things happen. Memories of Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, and everyone else who died in the battle flashed through Harry's mind. He quickly shook his head and cleared his head to pay attention to what everyone was saying.

"Then that's it, Percy, Harry, Annabeth, Hermione, and Grover will go on a quest to retrieve Zeus' bolt from Hades." Chiron said.

"It's not Hades Chiron. The beast that attacked us was a boar not a hellhound. That means it's Ares." Harry said.

Suddenly Chiron's eyes widened.

"That'd explain everything, Hades doesn't exactly benefit from thousands of people dying. However, Ares does. Anyways it might be best to go West to the Underworld anyways. Hades might just help you. Though I'm curious as to what that last line means." Chiron said with a musing tone.

Harry saw Hermione was looking awfully nervous, he decided that he was going to talk to her afterwards.

"Since Percy can't take a plane, because Zeus is more than likely to strike down the plane while you guys are in it, you'll have to find your own way. Argus will take you into Manhattan and to the nearest Bus Depot." Chiron instructed.

From there they all dispersed and went to pack. Harry and Percy went back to Hera's cabin and started packing. When Harry was done he sat on the bed to wait for Percy. However all of a sudden something clipped to his back, slid into his hand, and onto his finger.

"What's with that cool looking cloak?" Percy asked, finished packing.

Harry looked and paled, it was his Cloak of Invisibility. On his finger was the Stone of Resurrection as a ring, and in his hand the Elder Wand.

"I'll explain later. Let's just go get Hermione from the Demeter Cabin and meet Annabeth and Grover at Thalia's Tree." Harry said.

Hermione, as a Child of Persephone, had permission from her Grandmother Demeter to stay in her cabin so she had been staying there ever since the claiming. When Percy and Harry arrived at the cabin Hermione ran up to them with no bags.

"Infinite Extension Charm?" Harry asked, Hermione nodding in return.

Hermione paled a bit though when she saw what he was wearing, Harry mouthed 'Explain later to everyone' to her. They then headed off to the tree. There they saw Annabeth and Grover waiting for them. Annabeth was wearing a Yankees' baseball cap and the camp clothing. Grover was wearing just a camp uniform. Harry then gestured them off to the side so he could talk to them.

"Okay there is something I have to tell you guys, it is about the things I am wearing." Harry started.

"What's so special about them, they look normal to me." Annabeth said.

"In the community that Hermione and I come from there is a Fairytale. It tells of three objects: a cloak, a wand, and a stone. Each of them were powerful magical artifacts. The cloak granted invisibility to the wearer from all, even Death himself. The wand made the wielder undefeatable in magic. Lastly the stone allowed one to call spirits from the dead. These three artifacts made up the Deathly Hallows." Harry explained.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Hermione shouted.

"They need to know, Hermione, about what that last line means for me." Harry said.

"So it's just a fairy tale." Percy said.

"Perce, all fairy tales have a basis in truth." Harry said as he held the ring in his hand.

"I call upon the spirit of Severus Tobias Snape." Harry said, as he turned the stone thrice times.

"Potter, why have you called me?" A sneering voice said.

Everyone immediately turned and saw a black robed man with straight black hair that reached his shoulders.

"To prove a point about the Deathly Hallows, Snape. You know I still regret your death." Harry said, with a sad smile.

"Potter, it wasn't you who killed me. It was that murderous man that has hunted you ever since you were a baby. Don't blame yourself, I don't need your pity." Snape said with a somewhat, sympathetic tone, well as sympathetic as Snape could be.

"Thank you." Harry said before letting Snape leave.

"B-B-But that's impossible. Only children of Hades can summon spirits" Annabeth stuttered.

"There's one bit of the legend I left out. The person who reunites the three Hallows and accepts Death becomes Master of Death. I think that last line refers to me." Harry said.

"Well, I guess that's one less thing to worry about. Don't worry Harry, it could be something good." Percy said, giving Harry a hug, making him blush.

"Well anyways, we should get going." Annabeth told them.

They headed down the hill where Argus was waiting for them. Argus was a Californian looking man with hundreds of eyes all over him. Harry figured this allowed him to see every direction without turning. They all got in and Argus drove off. From there they went to the Bus Depot where they got on a bus, which Harry paid for both of them, using money from his bag. All of them sat down across from each other and soon the bus was off. A few minutes later three ladies sat diagonal of them.

"That's Ms Dodds!" Percy yelled.

"Calm down Perseus. We aren't here to hurt you." 'Ms. Dodds' said.

"Then what are you here for?" Annabeth asked.

"We're here to help you five get to Hades. We'd normally just shadow travel there but Zeus is watching all forms of travel. There is however one travel he doesn't watch, trains. We can escort you to the nearest train station. I'm sure young Harrison will be able to foot the price of the tickets." Alecto said, with Harry nodding at this.

Suddenly there was a large roar that sounded like it came from a lion.

"Damnit! Out of the bus! Zeus sent the Nemean Lion!" Megaera shouted.

All of them ran out of the bus, which Harry would have laughed at because of the Furies as old ladies running if it wasn't a serious moment. Harry looked around and saw the bus was soon gone and they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Harry look out!" Annabeth yelled, Harry turning to see what she was worried about.

All Harry saw was a brownish-yellow blur jumping at him before a black blur tackled it to the ground. Harry looked at where the blurs landed and saw it was one of the Furies, Tisiphone, struggling to keep a gigantic lion to the ground. She clawed at the beast but not a single claw strike damaged the lion.

"The Nemean Lion is sword-proof!" Hermione yelled.

That saw Harry looking around for something before running off.

"What are you looking for!?" Percy shouted.

"Something. To. Do. THIS!" Harry yelled with each word as he picked up what seemed to be a stray pipe and then stuck it in the Lion's mouth, trapping its mouth open.

Harry then took out the pocket knife and opened the knife, causing it to transform into a sword. He then proceeded to stab the sword upward through its mouth and into its brain. Suddenly the lion burst into a cloud of golden dust, leaving behind a brown pelt coat. Harry picked it up and walked over to Percy.

"Here, I'm giving it to you." Harry said with a blush on his face, making Annabeth and Hermione giggle.

"Uh, thanks. Why?" Percy asked, with a puzzled look on his face as he put it on.

"Just because." Harry said, looking away.

"We have to go, the train station isn't that far. Just about three hours walk that way, be warned though I sense someone who yearns for vengeance in that direction." Tisiphone said.

The Furies vanished, leaving the five to start walking. It wasn't soon till they came upon what seemed to be a garden gnome emporium.

"Hm, Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium." Harry read.

"Wait you can read? But Demigods are dyslexic!" Annabeth said, stupefied.

"The magic fixes that little issue apparently, I can still read Greek perfectly though." Harry said.

They headed in as they had smelled food. As they went in Harry looked around and felt as if the statues around them weren't just statues.

"Hermione, this feels a lot like Second Year." Harry said, looking a bit nervous.

That statement made Hermione stiffen and begin looking around as if something was going to strike her.

"Second Year?" Grover asked, curious.

"Let's just say we had issues with a magical thousand year old Basilisk." Harry said with a shudder.

"Thousand year! MAGICAL! How the hell did you survive! Magical basilisks have a death stare!" Annabeth ranted.

"I had the help of a phoenix who blinded it, the rest well you figure out." Harry said.

Percy looked at Annabeth and saw that she had stars in her eyes, as if worshiping Harry.

"What's with that look Annabeth?" Percy said, Hermione hearing a bit of jealousy.

"A thousand year basilisk, and magical at that, is literally one of the best kills a demigod can make! A magical basilisk can force a God to fade!" She shouted.

"Fade?" Percy asked.

"Fade as in vanish from existence, it's how the Gods die. Normally for a God to fade then people have to stop believing or having knowledge of them. However a Basilisk's Death Stare is the epitome of magic. It can literally kill anything." Annabeth lectured.

"Anyways, what monster do you know that can petrify things and has to do with the name Em?" Hermione asked.

All of them started contemplating that, wondering indeed which monster can do that. Suddenly Percy had an idea.

"There's one monster I remember from mythology that made me hate both Poseidon and Athena for their cruelness. The reason being is that they both were the cause of the creation of this, well woman actually." Percy said, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Medusa!" They all shouted.

"Wasn't she cursed by Athena for sleeping with Poseidon in her temple?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, but it was Poseidon's fault not hers. She was a devoted Priestess of Athena and then Poseidon wooed her into sleeping with him so he could get Athena back for winning Athens. Also for Athena turning a girl he liked into a Raven. She was the one that I wished I could help." Harry said.

"Harry, you might be able to cure her." Hermione said.

"How?" He asked.

"The Elder Wand, it's unbeatable by any magic." Hermione said.

Suddenly there was a lot of hissing, which Harry could understand. That caused him to turn in the direction of the hissing. There standing in front of them was a woman in a long black robe wearing a black veil.

"Are you sure you can cure me?" Medusa asked, in a hopeful voice.

"What would you do with your life if I did?" Harry asked.

"I always wanted to actually become an artist recently." Medusa replied.

"I want you to swear on the River Styx that if I heal you that you won't harm any human, Demigod, or God unless it is in self-defense." Harry said.

Immediately Medusa agreed and swore to those conditions on the River Styx, binding her to her oath.

"Alright then." Harry said as he drew out the Elder Wand.

"Harry you can't do this!" Annabeth shouted.

"Why not! She was judged on something that she was convinced into doing! Your mother Athena didn't even look at the conditions before judging her! What makes you think that what she is couldn't be you huh!? One wrong move and your mother could very well turn on you, the Gods have shown this before! Heck the only one who is fair is Hades but he has to be as the God of the Dead!" He shouted at Annabeth, making her shrink back.

Harry then turned to Medusa and laid his wand upon her.

"Finite Incantantum." Harry intone, and suddenly there was a flash of light.

When the light cleared Harry was shocked, as the spell had worked. In front of them, veil off, was a beautiful young woman with long curly black hair and sea green eyes. Harry could definitely see how she was the object of jealousy of so many women. Suddenly the woman hugged Harry, thanking him so much.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Medusa shouted as she hugged him.

She then faced everyone with a big smile, which was shocking as she knew that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena.

"How about I cook you guys some food before you leave. I'm sure you've been walking for a while." Medusa said cheerfully.

She ushered them to a large table before she vanished into a kitchen. Harry looked at Annabeth and saw that she was looking troubled.

"Annabeth, look, I know what I said troubled you. While I won't take it back, I want you to know that your mother probably does love you. She has to because of how she had you. However you must understand your mother is a powerful woman and when powerful people get jealous they can be a bit cruel and not look at the little details. This doesn't mean you have to instantly hate you mom, just be a little wary." Harry said.

Annabeth turned to him and nodded.

"I understand, I guess I probably was a bit biased. It's just hard to see the perfect picture I've made of my mother and see it shattered." She said.

Soon enough Medusa brought out food and they began eating, sharing funny stories. Medusa regaled them with stories of the past, along with some funny stories of her sisters. Percy asked her about the statues and what will happen to them. Medusa said that with her curse being broken that more than likely they'll return to normal after a few days, based on when they were petrified. After they finished eating they left with Medusa giving them leftovers. They then headed off to the train station.


	6. Death's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENS. *leaves with that ominous statement*

To be completely honest it didn't take the gang long to reach the train station. That being said, they were currently on a train on its way to Los Angeles. Harry was a bit awed as he had never been on a train, the Dursley's never content to take Harry with them on vacations. Hermione, on the other hand, found the situation normal, her parents having travelled all over for conferences.

"You look like you're enjoying this Harry." Percy said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's just say my relatives never really took me anywhere." Harry said, ignoring the pitying look that Hermione sent him.

Harry turned and looked at Annabeth who seemed to be brimming with excitement.

"What's got you overly excited Annabeth?" Harry asked curiously.

"One of our stops is in St. Louis. I'll have enough time to see the Gateway Arch!" She said, her voice full of joy.

"I'm assuming love of architecture is a trait of Athena children?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Annabeth to nod.

Harry decided that he should just and go strike up a conversation with Percy. If what Aphrodite said was true, and considering it was her domain it would be true, then he may as well get to know him.

"So Percy, what was it like growing up for you?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's see I constantly bounced from school to school because every time I'd get close to finishing a year something would go wrong and I would get expelled. My mom married this horrible guy named Gabe. Hum, however my mom always made it better." Percy mused.

"You must really love your mother." Harry said.

"Mhm, she's always been there for me. Mom and I are as thick as thieves." Percy said with a smile.

Soon enough they reached the stop in St Louis, which led to Annabeth dragging them off of the train. Annabeth was determined to reach the Arch before they had to leave and reach it they did. As soon as they reached the Arch they were yanked onto the elevator by Annabeth. When they reached the observation deck Harry felt as if something was off. With that being said, Harry discreetly slipped the Elder Wand into his hand. Sure enough there was a woman who had a dog that seemed to be growling at them. The dog and the woman seemed to be the source of the disturbance.

"It isn't often that Zeus lets me test my babies on demigods." The woman said as the dog transformed into a giant monster

"Wait, Zeus was dumb enough to attack Percy while he's with me?!" Harry shouted.

"He figured that he could send me to deal with you as he can't attack you directly." The woman said.

Suddenly Annabeth realized something.

"You're Echidna aren't you? The Mother of Monsters." She yelled.

"Wait, Mother of Monsters? Honestly seems like Christianity stole the idea when they used Lilith." Harry commented.

"Don't get me started about that woman! Just because she made demons, she thinks that she trumps me!" Echidna yelled.

"Wait, wait. She exists?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Of course! You honestly didn't think the Greek Gods were the only ones that existed! They're just the most prevalent. There are the Nordic Gods which live a bit more south around the Boston area, the Christian God lives over above the Vatican, the Shinto Gods in Japan. The Gods avoid interfering with each other unless necessary. Anyways! Chimera sic em!" She shouted as the beast, now known as Chimera charged.

All of the jumped out of the way, Harry quickly sending a stunner at the muggles that were by them.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled, sending a spell at the Chimera, making it go flying backwards.

Percy used that advantage to charge forward with sword in hand to pierce the Chimera. However the Chimera saw this coming and dodged, though that wasn't without consequence as Percy's sword made a large gash across the Chimera's side, making it roar in pain.

"My baby!" Echidna yelled.

Harry quickly shot a stunner at her, which thankfully knocked her out he then followed it up with a Diffindo aimed at the Chimera. Which successfully severed the tail from the creature.

"Uh, Harry I think you pissed it off." Hermione said.

"You think?" Harry said with a deadpan as he dodged the Chimera which had proceeded to charge at him.

Unluckily for Harry however, the Chimera seemed to be cunning as it directed Harry into a corner. Harry thought this was it until a sword was pierced through the head of the Chimera. Instantly the creature dispersed into a cloud of gold dust and in its place was a dagger that was dripping with a liquid, which Harry assumed to be poison. Harry looked up and saw that it was Percy who saved him. Percy held out his hand and helped Harry up.

"Thanks for saving me." Harry said with a smile.

"N-no problem." Percy said, blushing.

In the background Annabeth and Hermione were awing at the scene. Soon after that Percy picked up the dagger and handed it to Hermione.

"Why are you giving it to me?" She asked.

"Because, you don't have a weapon and I could never forgive myself if Harry lost a friend." Percy said, making it Harry's turn to blush.

Hermione and Harry then proceeded to obliviate every muggle along with Echidna to which they then proceeded to head back to the train.

It wasn't for another few hours that they finally reached Los Angeles. When they did they were glad as it allowed them to stretch their legs.

"If I recall from Medusa's place the path to the Underworld is in a studio." Harry said.

They then started to look around for the area. Soon enough however it was Hermione who found it.

"You probably found it because of your mother's connection to the Underworld." Annabeth suggested.

Before they headed in Harry took out the cloak and the stone (which was now in the form of a ring) and put them on. When they walked into the area they saw it was full of spirits waiting to be ferried into the Underworld. At the end of the room was a man in a pinstripe suit guarding the entrance to another room. They approached the man who had a scowl on his face.

"That's Charon, the ferryman to the Underworld." Annabeth said as they approached him

"We're here to visit Hades." Harry said.

"Oh you are? If you're a soul then you need to pay." Charon said.

"I do not think you are in a position to speak to me like that." Harry said, taking a gamble and flashing the Stone of Resurrection and the Elder Wand.

That had the intended affect as Charon instantly paled and started stuttering.

"Y-y-you're the Master! Come this way!" He said, leading them through the entrance.

"Master?" muttered Annabeth as they followed him.

Charon led them to a boat in which they all piled onto. He then started to paddle them down the river. As this was happening the group took a look around them and saw that the river they were on was filthy and filled with random objects.

"Why is the River Styx so polluted?" Annabeth asked.

"Mortals that have been ferried down this river have for millenniums thrown their lost wishes, hopes and dreams that failed to come true in their life time. This has resulted in the river being polluted and as long as humans dream and hope this river will always be polluted. Terrible waste management if I must say." Charon explained.

Soon enough they reached the end of the river which was appeared to be an entrance to a large city. There were two lines of people, one line seemed to be going really fast, which after Harry took a look it seemed it was leading into the Fields of Asphodel. The other line was going really slow which made Harry assumed led to where the souls would be judged. By the lines of people was a gigantic three headed dog, which made Harry think of his First Year. Harry and the group made their way to the front of the line to be judged and saw two skeletal guards. He flashed the ring and wand which caused the guards to step aside and let them through. One of the guards pointed his finger to a path to the right of the pavilion in front of them.

"I'm assuming that leads to Hades' palace?" Hermione asked, the skeleton nodded.

They proceeded to follow the path until they reached a large black and bronze palace that had a large beautiful garden in the front. When they reached the garden Hermione was instantly distracted.

"It's so beautiful here! Is this my mother's garden?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is, just do not eat the pomegranates, or you'll be trapped in the Underworld for one month per seed." Annabeth warned her.

That instantly had Hermione step back. They then proceeded into the castle which had a winding path of doors that led them to a single door. They opened it up and were met with a sight of a large onyx throne made of skulls. Surrounding the throne were various soldiers, and hellhounds. On the throne was a man with black hair and fiery eyes that gave off such an aura of death that it couldn't be anybody but Hades.

"Ah, if it isn't Poseidon's boy, Athena's girl, my own wife's daughter…." Hades started and paused as he looked at Harry.

Hades stood up and walked to Harry and all of a sudden bowed.

"And the Master of my Hallows, the Heir to the throne of the Underworld, Harry James Potter." Hades said.

"Wait, your heir?" Harry said, confused.

"Ah, yes, when I gave the three Hallows to the young Peverells I had them make an agreement with me. To make sure that nobody collected all three Hallows until the time was right. In fact, the eldest brother, the one who I gave the wand to, decided to announce the wand to the world so that nobody would be able to keep a hold of it for long. For that I granted him a spot in Elysium. The Ring never really did what the story told the world. It rather pulled the soul of the person from the Underworld for as long as the person wanted. The only reason the middle child committed suicide was because his fiancée was getting tired of constantly being pulled back and forth. The last kept the cloak within the family because of what the Fates told me. They told me that the collector would be one of his descendants. Thus it comes to you, Harry James Potter, Saviour of the Magical Realm, Son of Hestia, and now Heir to the Underworld and the position as the God of the Dead and Wealth." Hades explained.

"Wait, if Harry is to be your heir then does that mean you're going to fade soon?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes, the Fates have told me that the golden thread that represents my life is started to fade, that means that in the sometime future, an action I will do will cause me to fade. In that time I will train young Harry here to fill my position." Hades said somberly.

"B-but in order for a God to fade, it has to be an injury so severe that even ambrosia and nectar can't heal it." Annabeth said.

"Dear, I heard someone come in." A soft melodious voice came in from behind the throne.

It was revealed to be a beautiful woman with long brown hair and eyes that seemed to take on what spring as a color would be.

"Ah, Persephone, perfect timing. Meet your daughter." Hades said with a tone of hurt in his voice as he took a seat.

"Hermione? Oh my, it is you!" She said as she ran up and hugged Hermione, who immediately hugged back.

"Would you like to tell me as to why you have a child?" Hades asked.

"Hades! My love, do not act as if you haven't cheated on me before. It was during the 6 months in which I'm away from you. The man I had her with reminded me so much of you that I couldn't resist." Persephone told her husband.

"Fine, I forgive you. Anyways back to you demigods. I assume you came here to ask if I had Zeus' little toy?" Hades asked

"Actually we wanted to know if you knew where Ares is, it was him who took the lightning bolt." Percy said, making Hades narrow his eyes.

"So it was him who took my Helm. Of course now it makes sense, he is the God of War after all." Hades said, muttering.

"Wait your Helm is missing?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes, it went missing around the same time as Zeus' lightning bolt. Had Harry here not went on the adventure with Percy, and had Aphrodite not made that 'Love Prophecy' I would have believed that it was young Percy here who had taken it." Hades said.

"Wait, Love Prophecy? What are you talking about?" Percy asked, making Harry blush as he didn't want it coming out yet.

"I'll tell you after we get the items back." Harry said quickly before anyone could answer Percy's question.

"Well then. It shouldn't be that hard to find Ares. Each of us Gods can find each other except when we're in our own domain and since I doubt Ares is in his temple on Olympus…. Ah well, looks like the stubborn child has come to us. He's outside of the studio, I can shadow travel you all there if you're ready. Also Percy, your mother is safely home." Hades explained.

Percy gave Hades a thankful look and then looked at everyone else.

"We ready to fight a God? Percy asked everyone.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Hades then waved his hand and they were whisked away by shadows. When they emerged out of the shadows they saw the hulking God right in front of them. The God had a backpack on him and what appeared to be Zeus' bolt in his hand.

"Ah the sacrificial brats have finally arrived. This is going to be fun." Ares said with a bloodthirsty smirk.

From there lightning shot out of the bolt and at the group, all of them jumping out of the way. With that they all charged forward, circling around Ares. The first of the group to charge forward was Percy with Hera's sword in hand. Percy clashed sword with bolt, lightning jumping off in sparks around them. With Percy distracting Ares from the front Harry, Annabeth and Hermione charged in from the back. However Ares saw this coming but couldn't get away fast enough and received a cut across his arm, causing it to leak Ares' godly ichor.

"You brats just got lucky." Ares said arrogantly, his voice starting to get distorted.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Annabeth.

"It sounds like he's possessed." Annabeth said.

"I AM NOT POSSESSED!" Ares yelled.

"Really then, would you willingly start a war that would devastate Olympus?" Harry asked.

"No- Yes- SHUT UP!" Ares said, his voice distorting on each word.

With that being said, Ares threw any common sense to the wind and charged forward, clearly ignoring the fact he had a weapon in hand. Annabeth was the one this time that charged forward and clashed swords with Ares. While most people at camp believed that it was Luke who was the best swordsman in camp it was actually Annabeth. Annabeth, having ran away at a young age needed a way to defend herself so she took up a sword that she had gotten off the body of a skeletal soldier that had attacked her. Her skill in swordplay was good enough to the point that she was matching Ares strike for strike. This allowed Harry an opening to run Ares through with the sword.

'Son channel your flame into the sword, it has purifying properties.' A voice rung out in his head, a voice that Harry recognized as his mother.

Having heard that Harry reached deep inside of himself and pulled at his magic and pushed it into his sword. This action sparked the flames that he was granted by his mother and made them swirl around the sword. When the blade was driven through Ares' back the effect was instantaneous as Ares was suddenly engulfed in white flames, causing him to scream. One minute, two minutes, three minutes later the flames died down and revealed a slightly bruised Ares who soon slumped to the ground.

"Thank you brats. You freed me from his control. The helm is in the back pack while the sheathe for father's lightning bolt is the backpack itself." Ares told them.

Harry took the backpack off of Ares and pulled out what seemed to be a wreath of bones that radiated pure unadulterated fear. He then quickly took the lightning bolt and put it in the backpack, making it suddenly change shape, from a backpack to a cylindrical tube with caps on both ends. Harry heard wings flapping behind him and turned and saw the three Furies. He took the wreath and gave it to them, which they thanked him for and left to give it back to Hades. Soon enough Ares stood up and brushed himself off.

"Come on brats we need to get you to the Council before father starts a war that could very well end the world." He said before having them grab a hold of him before they suddenly vanished.

When their sight returned they were in a large room that Percy estimated to be the size of Madison Square Gardens. There were twelve thrones in a U shape around a large flame hearth in the middle. There was a person seated in each of the thrones, except for the one throne that was made of leather and chrome, which Harry assumed to be Ares'. Standing in the center of the room, tending the hearth, was Harry's mother, Hestia.

"Father, the demigods and I have returned with your lightning bolt and with terrible news." Ares told the Gods.

"Speak. What is it?" Zeus says, his appearance that of a business man.

"Kronos is trying to return." He said, causing all the Gods to gasp.

"Nonsense! He was torn to pieces, he cannot return!" Zeus bellowed.

"Apparently he can, he was controlling me through my dreams to assist a demigod with stealing Hades' Helm of Darkness and your Lightning Bolt." Ares commented.

"Who was this demigod?" Zeus said, avoiding the part about Kronos.

"Hermes' child, Luke Castellan. I believe he is under Kronos' influence." Ares explained.

"We shall have him executed then." Zeus commanded.

"That might be a bit impossible, he has more than likely already ran away." Harry commented.

"Ah, if it isn't Hestia's ritual baby." Zeus said, sneering.

"Zeus, you better tone that attitude down or I will call on Mother Rhea." Hestia said in a tone that told everyone she meant it.

That statement had the intended effect as Zeus instantly paled and shook his head.

"No need to bring Mother into this Hestia." He said quickly.

"Anyways, I thank you for bringing back my Lightning Bolt. I guess that means I can't kill Jackson after all." Zeus said offhandedly, making Poseidon glare at him.

"Zeus, you do that and I will make your life miserable." Hera said with a sugary sweet tone that Aphrodite smirked at.

"Er, okay!" He shouted.

Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and in walked Hades, wearing his Helm of Darkness.

"What are you doing here brother? You are only allowed here during the Winter Solstice." Zeus said.

"I am here to announce something, young Harry come here." Hades instructed.

Harry walked up to where Hades was, kind of nervous as to what he was going to do.

"I present to you, the esteemed Council of the Gods the Heir to my position as the God of the Dead, Wealth, and the Underworld: Harry James Potter." Hades said, causing all of the other Gods to gasp.

"Your heir? But that only happens if you know that you're going to…. What's going to happen to my daughter?!" Demeter shouted.

"Your daughter will sadly have to continue the six month stay as not even I can remove the effect of the seeds. However she will still be able to talk to me, well a representation of me as I am having Hecate have a Magic Painting painted of me." Hades explained.

Harry took a quick look at Zeus and saw that there was sadness in his eyes, could it possibly be that he actually cared for his brothers?

"Anyways, in the few years that I have left I will be training young Harry to take over for me and when I do fade he will instantly become a God. When he does I hope you guys will treat him better than you have treated me." Hades told them.

"Alright then, well I hereby close this session of the Council of Gods." Zeus said, a little hesitation in his voice.

With that being said the gods left individually, though Percy went over to talk with his father, Hermione to her grandmother, and Annabeth to her mother. When that was done with Percy came up and approached Harry.

"Harry, what did Hades mean by a 'Love Prophecy'?" Percy asked, causing Harry to blush.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me pick me! I know what it means!" A voice behind them shouted.

They turned and Harry saw that it was Aphrodite who was speaking, causing him to pale as he realized what was going to happen.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Ah, I am Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, and Sexuality." She said, giving a curtsy.

"Of course, you would definitely know what it is." Percy mumbled.

"It's actually quite simple. A Love Prophecy is the one aspect of fate that I have control over instead of the Fates. It is simply a prophecy, a blunt one at that, that tells me who will fall in love with who, granted I am the one who designs them. I create it by figuring out who is compatible with whom and when I do, I simply string together a few words, though Apollo would say otherwise, and it becomes fate." She explained.

"Wait, does that mean…" Percy started.

"Yes, it means I'm destined to fall in love with you Percy, in fact I've already have." Harry said, with a small blush on his face.

"Wait you're in love with me?" Percy asked as he and Harry were getting closer.

"Yes, I fell in love with you when I met you." Harry said.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yes, really." Harry said, their faces mere inches apart.

With that Percy took initiative and closed the distance between their lips, kissing Harry. The effect was instantaneous, Harry's world exploding into a sense of bliss and happiness. Those feelings overloaded his senses to where he couldn't even hear the girls awing and Aphrodite taking pictures. Harry pulled Percy closer, deepening the kiss. Soon enough they pulled apart, both of them blushing.

"That was… wow." Harry said.

"Yeah." Percy said, speechless.

"That was hot! Woohoo! Another couple made, you go Aphrodite!" Aphrodite said doing a small victory dance with Annabeth and Hermione blushing in the background.

"Shall we head back to camp?" Harry asked, everyone nodding in return.

Having said that they walked off, heading back to Camp Halfblood. If one were to look at Harry and Percy they would see that their hands were intertwined and they both had smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO! Just to warn you, Harry and Percy's relationship will be considered by many people as to be extremely fluffy. Chock it up to my idealized vision of romance. ANYWAYS I know that the Hogwarts Express is a train but Harry doesn't count it because it's a much much older model than the current ones. ANYWAYS I'm working on the Seventh Chapter today so hopefully we can get this going!


	7. Decaying of a Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the seventh chapter of Death's Chosen Childe! Technically speaking this chapter was supposed to be out five months ago but Word went caput and I couldn't get the chapter back so this is my second try! Anyways! I'm going to be attempting to update once a month because I have six, seven stories to update and it's too many to update once a week. Expect slower updates come September because of Fall Semester. Anyways! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! It was sad that I had to reread my story to understand where I am. Anyways to understand one thing, I have recently, been coerced into watching MLP. This has made me realize who I have been subconsciously basing Aphrodite off, as I had known of this character before-hand. KUDOS to anyone who actually figures out who it is. ANYWAYS ONTO MY STORY! By the way, I hope you guys realize that part of what the Oracle said has not come true yet, er well revealed yet. It will this chapter. Also I apologize for the small chapter!

Death’s Chosen Childe Chapter 7  
After they had returned from Mount Olympus everyone had seemed to be interested in Harry’s and Percy’s relationship. While to most people it’d be odd that two thirteen year olds were dating it wasn’t to the demigods. Because of the fact that they have godly blood in them they mature faster both mentally and physically. So this was entirely normal. What intrigued Percy was that none of the campers were against their relationship. It was then that Harry explained that Greece had kind of practically endorsed homosexual relationships back when they were at the top. So nobody really cared who you slept with. However what irritated both Harry and Percy was the fact that the Aphrodite Cabin kept hounding them for details about their relationship, which both refused to give. (Though Harry and Percy hadn’t really gone further than holding hand and kissing, stating that they wanted to explore the relationship as much before they go that far.) Their reason behind the harassment was that their mother rarely ever gave out Love Prophecies as she usually never liked a couple that she thought of on the spot.   
Slowly the weeks passed by and it was getting closer to the end of summer which meant that the trio, Harry, Hermione, and Percy, had to go back to school soon. They had planned on attending the same school so that if anything bad happened they could face it together. Of course Hermione teased Harry saying that he also wanted to stay by his boyfriend. The current morning was met with both Harry and Percy who were sharing a bed and both were topless. They were sharing a bed for two reasons. First, they had figured that since they were dating that it’d be nice to share a bed. Secondly, the second bed had disappeared from the room probably because of Hera which they took as her silent approval of the relationship.   
Like always Harry was the first one to wake up, having that behavior ingrained into him from his childhood with the Dursleys. He looked to his left and saw his boyfriend spread on the bed drooling in his sleep. Normally people would find that disgusting but Harry found it adorable. As his eyes travelled downward and saw the slowly forming abs on Percy from the rough training he was undergoing at the camp. Harry’s attention then changed to the clock in the room and saw that they were going to be late if they didn’t get going now. So with that Harry wiped the drool off Percy’s face, leaned down, and then kissed him. Percy’s eyes fluttered open before he saw what was happening and kissed back. Harry pulled off and yanked the covers off Percy so he wouldn’t get tangled up.  
“We gotta get going Perce, the meeting starts in thirty minutes and Hermione and Annabeth are probably on their way now. So if you don’t want them to see you naked while you change I’d suggest changing now.” Harry said, prompting Percy to rush to his bag and get out his clothes.  
Thankfully they had gotten used to changing around each other so there were no awkward moments with that and Percy was able to stay blush free. As soon as they finished changing they were out the door. However as soon as they left the door they barreled into somebody and landed ass first on the ground. Harry saw that it was Hermione and Annabeth and sighed.  
“Of course you would come check on us, I told you that you didn’t have to walk with us this morning.” Harry said.  
“Was it because you wanted to spend some time with your new boyfriend Harry?” Hermione teased, Annabeth stifling a giggle.  
“No. Yes. Maybe. AGH! Let’s just go.” Harry said, getting frustrated with Hermione’s teasing.  
It took them about twenty minutes, give or take, to get to the Big House where the meeting was going to take place. This was partially because Hermione and Annabeth would keep teasing Harry and Percy about their relationship.   
“Why are you teasing me so much about this you never did about Ginny.” Harry whined.  
“Who’s Ginny?” Percy asked.  
“Ginny’s a girl I felt pressured by everyone else to go out with.” Harry said before reassuring Percy with a kiss on the forehead.  
“See! That’s why I tease you, you’re both so adorable. You were never like this with Ginny.” Hermione said.  
Soon enough they arrived at the Big House and headed into the meeting room. When they arrived the various Cabin Counselors were sitting in their seats while Dionysus and Chiron were sitting at the head of the table. There were three new seats in the room, one for Percy who was the Poseidon Counselor, one for Harry who was the Hestia Counselor and the Hades Counselor, and lastly one for Hermione who was the Persephone Counselor. Today was the yearly end of summer meeting for the camp counselors to decide what to do considering events that have passed during the summer.  
“What are the gods going to do about Kronos?” Was the first question, asked by Clarisse.  
“They have decided that they will do nothing at the moment.” Dionysus responded, causing Harry to scoff.  
“So Zeus has decided to stick his head in the sand?” was Harry’s bitter reply.  
From Harry’s response thunder exploded outside, causing the other campers to look a bit nervous.  
“Harry!” Annabeth shouted.  
“No, Harry’s right, Zeus knows that Kronos is back but he refuses to do a thing.” Percy said, the thunder growing louder.  
“Shut it Zeus! You know I’m right! You know what.” Harry said, before getting up, finally fed up.  
Harry walked over to the nearest hearth and took some powder from his hand.  
“Uh Potter what are you doing?” Dionysus said a bit nervous.  
“Calling grandmother. Mother Rhea’s Residence!” Harry shouted throwing the powder into the hearth.  
“Yes? Rhea here.” A melodious female voice echoed out.  
“Grandma, I need your help with your youngest boy.” Harry said.  
“Coming through.” The voice said before Harry stepped back.  
From the hearth the most gorgeous woman stepped through. She had shoulder length curly black hair that reminded Harry of Hades a bit and the greenest eyes that you could see. Her beauty was so much that it stopped everyone in their tracks and they couldn’t help but stare. On top of that she exuded the same presence that Harry and Hestia had, the one that instantly calmed anyone effected by it.   
“What has my youngest done now my grandchild.” The woman spoke out, embracing Harry in a hug.  
“H-how is Rhea so familiar with you?” Dionysus asked.  
“Simple Dionysus, he kept in touch with me and even gave me tributes. Now what has Zeus done that has frustrated you so?” Rhea asked.  
“He refuses to act against Kronos.” Harry said, causing Rhea to pale.  
“He’s coming back? How?”   
“Apparently his body is slowly regenerating in Tartarus which should be impossible unless Tartarus himself is helping.” Harry said.  
“But wait, Nyx wouldn’t let him. As much as she has a dislike for some of Kronos’ children she despises Kronos even more. Only one person could be. No.” Rhea said, gasping at the end, causing Chiron and Dionysus to pale.  
“You can’t possibly mean.” Chiron choked out.  
“Who!?” shouted the Apollo counselor  
It was however the Demeter counselor who answered.  
“Michael, she means Gaea. But wait, I thought Gaea was the perfect mother? Why would she attack her own grandchildren?” Katie Gardner asked.  
“While Gaea loves her children she hates anyone who attacks them. And I guess Zeus ripping Kronos to pieces is what did it for her.” Chiron said.  
“But, how? She should be asleep. She went to sleep after she had Kronos kill Ouranos.” Rhea said.  
“Maybe she’s slowly awakening?” Harry suggested.  
“If that’s true then I have to head to Olympus now.” Rhea said, vanishing from her spot.  
“Well, what else do we have?” Harry asked.  
From there they went on discussing the various things that have gone on in the camps, who’s been fighting with who and what’s been going wrong. Afterwards they all headed back to their own cabins. Harry and Percy of course wanted to have some alone time together and spent their time before training making out on their bed.  
Soon enough it was time to go back to school. This year for Percy it was Meriwether College Prep. Of course as usual Percy was having problems with his grades. Thanks to Hermione however Percy’s grades were slowly increasing. Another problem was that Harry and Percy were having issues with homophobes at their school. One would attempt to beat the crap out of Percy or Harry and their response was to beat the crap out of them.  
One would wonder however where Harry and Hermione were staying. Well it turned out that Medusa had done a favor for Percy as the man that Harry had seen in the prophecy given by the Oracle had been turned to stone. The man, Gabe, was a horrible man that verbally abused Percy’s mother. So with that being said Harry and Hermione were staying with Percy and his mother in their new house. Of course Hermione was in a guest room and Percy and Harry were sharing a bed, being allowed by Percy’s mother as long as they didn’t go ‘too far’.  
Slowly the year passed by with this being the first year that Percy had decent grades. During the year the three had run into a new kid at the school who they had found out to be a Cyclops named Tyson. Apparently Tyson was a son of Poseidon which made him Percy’s half-brother. Tyson joined the gang and hung out with them daily. Soon it was near the end of the year and they were gathered in the gym for a game of dodgeball with a visiting school. So far the game had been going horrible with the other school easily knocking out the people on their (Harry and the gang) team. When it was just the three of them left the match turned deadly with the dodgeballs suddenly catching on fire. When that started happening Harry took a closer look at the students.  
“Guys! They’re Laistrygonian Giants!” Harry shouted as he charged forward with his sword out.  
“Ugh! Why must every year be ruined by a monster?!” Percy shouted, charging forward as well with Riptide.  
Tyson was able to block most of the flaming cannonballs sent everyone’s way with his arms and Hermione would use Protego to block the rest. They were soon down to only one Giant whose name was apparently Joe Bob. They were having a difficult time getting to him because every time they’d get close he’d chuck another flaming cannonball. However a minute later a sword was pierced straight through Joe Bob’s chest, making him burst into gold dust. Once the dust parted it revealed Annabeth who was looking a bit nervous.  
“We gotta go guys, something bad has happened at camp.” Annabeth said before running off, making everyone follow her.  
Once they reached outside the school Annabeth was about to toss a coin but a vehicle arrived right in front of them and the door opened. Inside of the vehicle was three woman who gave off a powerful aura. The three woman motioned for them to come in.  
“We’re here to take you to the camp.” One of the three women said, while the other two were knitting threads together.  
“… You’re the Fates aren’t you? The determiners of destinies.” Annabeth said.  
“Smart, but not completely true. We are not the determiner of destinies rather that is our mother, Ananke who can change anyone’s destiny. We just go along the path that is set.” The woman driving said.  
“Ananke?” Percy asked.  
“Of course you wouldn’t have heard of her. She, while almost all powerful, is a lesser known primordial to anyone who doesn’t truly worship the gods. She is called the Primordial of Necessity, Destiny, and Fate.” Said one of the women knitting.  
“Why are you helping us, the Fates are said to have no favorite.” Annabeth said.  
“Because, the Fates do have a favorite. Young Harry over here. We watched young Harry from his birth to now, guiding him along his path strangely growing attached to him. Of course what would we expect from someone who has the blessing of our Mother?”   
“Wait, why do I have your mother’s blessing?” Harry asked.  
“Every once in a long, long, while a soul catches the attention of Ananke. This soul is generally a part of many prophecies in their many lives. She admires those souls because they persevere through each prophecy they’re forced through. So she gives them a blessing, that makes it so they can’t die until they’ve lived a well and good life.” One of the Fates explained.  
“So Harry’s one of these souls?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes, very much so. We’ve arrived at the Camp, good luck young ones.” The Fate said.  
They exited the car and gasped at the border as the car left. In front of them was a decaying tree, the tree decaying being Thalia’s tree.  
“What’s happening to the tree?” Harry asked.  
“Apparently Luke poisoned the tree before he left. Everyone’s panicking on how to cure the tree as this poison’s really powerful.” Annabeth replied.  
“Why not any special artifacts from past stories?” Hermione asked.  
“We. Uh, we didn’t think of that! There is one such artifact that might work. The Golden Fleece but there’s a problem with that.” Annabeth said, muttering at the end.  
“What’s the problem?” Percy asked.  
“The Fleece is in the Sea of Monsters.” Annabeth replied.  
“The Sea of Monsters?” Percy asked.  
“Ah, I know that! We learned about it in History of Magic. The Sea of Monsters is where the Bermuda Triangle is located. It’s an area where normal methods of navigation don’t work and there are loads of monsters there. Also the monsters Charybdis and Scylla are located there.” Hermione said.  
“Ah, I guess that would cause some problems.” Harry said.  
They proceeded into the Camp to where they were met by Clarisse.  
“You guys just missed it. A gigantic mechanical bull broke through the barrier. We barely managed to get rid of it. Wait, why is there a cyclops with you?” Clarisse said.  
“Uh, well, he’s apparently Percy’s half-brother. Helped us against some Laistrygonian Giants.” Hermione said.  
“Ah, well.. uh. He’s yours to deal with then seaweed brain.” Clarisse said.  
From there they headed to the Big House with Clarisse who Annabeth explained to their solution to the decaying tree.  
“That’s perfect! I’ll ask Rhea to allow me to get a prophecy!” Clarisse said.  
“Rhea? What about Chiron?” Harry asked.  
“Chiron’s been removed because of the fact he’s Kronos’ son. Rhea tried convincing Zeus against it but he was being very stubborn about it. So Rhea compromised and managed to get placed as the new counselor.” Clarisse said.  
Soon enough they arrived at the room where Dionysus and Rhea were at.  
“It’s nice to see you again. I wish it was in better circumstances.” Rhea said.  
“Rhea! Annabeth came up with a solution! I want to get a prophecy so I can go on a Quest for the Golden Fleece.” Clarisse responded.  
“The Golden Fleece? That might just work.” Dionysus muttered.  
“Very well, go up to the attic and receive your prophecy.” Rhea said.  
Ten minutes later Clarisse came back down, smiling, and spoke the prophecy.  
"You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,  
You shall find what you seek and make it your own,  
But despair for your life entombed within stone,  
And fail without friends, to fly home alone!"  
“Interesting, what do you think of it?” Rhea asked.  
“I think I’m going to need Percy’s, Hermione’s, Annabeth’s, and Harry’s help for this.” Clarisse said.  
“Very well, you five will go on a quest to recover the Golden Fleece. Also I want you to try to find young Grover as we have lost track of him somewhere in the Sea of Monsters.” Rhea said.  
With that said the quintet headed off towards where they would set sail for the Sea of Monsters. On the way they ran into a middle aged man with salt and pepper coloured hair who wore nylon shorts and an athletic tee. In his hand was a cellphone that had two intertwining snakes around the antenna.  
“Yes, I need that package delivered to Nyx as soon as possible. Yes I know the only real way to get to her is during nighttime. Just do it please. Thank you.” He said before hanging up.  
“Ah if it isn’t the young demigods. I have some gifts for you before you go. I just need you to sign here.” The man said handing over a clipboard.  
Stunned, Harry grabbed it and signed for it.  
“You’re Hermes aren’t you?” Clarisse asked.  
“Yes, young girl your father has set up a ride for you and your friends, it’s a Confederate battleship armed with civil war soldiers. Anyways here are the items for you.” Hermes said before bringing out three yellow duffle bags, a thermos, and a bottle of vitamins.  
“The duffle bags are filled with necessities such as ambrosia, drachmas, mortal money, and clothes. The thermos is filled with the four cardinal winds, do not open it too much or all the winds will be released. The cap also functions as a compass. Lastly these are magical vitamins with the nine essential vitamins, amino acids and minerals basically anything needed to make you feel yourself again. I hope you succeed and if you run into Luke please tell him I still love him.” Hermes said.  
“I’ll try Hermes, thanks.” Annabeth said as Clarisse, Harry, Percy, and Hermione grabbed the items.  
Hermes left after that and they headed towards the location where the battleship was located. When they reached it they were met with a crew of Confederate soldiers who were saluting Harry and Clarisse.  
“We’re ready to set sail Sir, Mam.” The apparent captain of the ship said.  
“Alright then, let’s go.” Clarisse said, looking off at the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! Okay so I do apologize for this short as possible chapter. The next will be longer and it will cover the entirety of The Sea of Monsters. Also, the first sex scene between Percy and Harry will possibly be either in the next chapter or the one after that. Hopefully I don't screw up the sex scene as it'll be my first one in a couple years. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this awfully short chapter!


End file.
